Don't Know Jack
by 123-321
Summary: Jack gets flung into a strange place. Now he has to not only help the people where he landed, but manage to find a way home as well. Rated T because that seems to be the lowest rating Jack can be associated with. Doctor/Rose
1. Chapter 1

Note: I have not seen Torchwood yet, and I am an American so yea, be ready for mistakes. Also sorry if they are too badly out of character, I am using this as a writing exercise so :p (though please let me know if you see any thing major)

and even though I am not sure why, I will say I do not own Doctor Who, for If I did I would be awesome.

**EDIT: I forgot to say this is slightly AU in that Rose never got back to the Doctor, there was no copy, and Donna is still traveling. Also this is Doctor/Rose, and of course Jack/everyone. Also fair warning, I am writing this with out knowing exactly where I am headed so there may be times I take a while, though I will try to update at least once a week. **

Part 1:

Jack's head felt like it was going to split as the world spun out of control. Colors, things all on the verge of being nothing, and yet every thing, all at once. Eyes clamped shut in a futile attempt to flee from the vertigo. His lungs strained for breath and then, only silence swirled around him.

Pain laced through him, uncertain if the spinning was still in fact or only drifting in his head. He thought he was laying down, so perhaps he landed? With the realization of cold concrete under his hands, he figured at least he was not being thrown through space any longer. Slowly voices drifted through the haze of his mind.

"well you are a strange thing" an obviously male voice commented.

"looks like a normal bloke to me" a female voice responded "good looking too"

Jack could not help but grin, even barely alive, he knew he was the hottest thing around.

The male snorted "odd taste you have"

the girl laughed "you complaining?"

the male grunted "no, I suppose not" Jack could almost hear the grin.

Jack felt a soft prod to his side. "I see you grinning, can you talk? Move?" the female voice sounded softly just above him

"hey! Don't get too close to it" the male grumbled darkly

Jack snorted "like I would hurt a beautiful woman" he groaned out and was rewarded with a happy giggle from the female voice.

"you have not even opened your eyes, how could you know" the man practically scowled verbally

Jack almost laughed, "ah you see I can tell just from a voice, talent of mine" Jack ventured to open one eye and was rewarded with blinding light and a reawakening of the pain in his head. He slammed the eye shut again as he rolled over with a groan. "I swear the universe is trying extremely hard to find a way to kill me." he felt his mind try to slip him into unconsciousness, barely managed to fight it off.

"you and him both" he heard a grunt and the girl laugh "always throwing him in the worst places"

he heard a grumble from the male "anyway" he felt a hand reach out an touch him on his side then flinch back. "goin' to move you else where."

Jack groaned "yea, thanx" he mumbled "rather not sleep on concrete"

"go get a room ready" the male voice said softly just before footsteps retreated away.

Hands reached out brushing over his shoulders,then they flinched away again, with a grumble of unintelligible syllables Jack felt the hands lift him up. He smiled as he leaned his head on a leather covered shoulder "had a friend who used to ware leather"

"good for you" the man grumbled over him

Jack smiled faded slightly as he started to allow himself to drift off "not really, he can't stand being near me either"

If the other man had a response Jack never heard it, for the dark claimed him.

/////

wow, short as all get out... maybe the next ones will be longer O_o

any comments would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2:

Jack hated waking up alone, usually meant the day prior was not as much fun as it could have been. Well, that or it had been too much fun and he had been kicked out by who ever he was the current boyfriend of. He blinked open his eyes to look at an unfamiliar wall. "now where am I?" rolling over carefully he glanced around the sparsely furnished room. A Table with three chairs, a couch, the bed he was laying on, a door and a single window. Actually, could be confused for a normal guest room, except, of course, for the bars on the window and the door being made of thick metal. It was not the nicest cell he had ever been in, though it definitely ranked in the top 5, and it certainly was no where near the worst. He chuckled softly to himself, traveling with The Doctor made him a connaisseur of prisoner holding areas. He vaguely wondered if all The Doctor's companions gain such an appreciation, and then, correctly, guessed they did.

Figuring he should investigate the area he had been left in. He steeled himself against possible pain, and pushed himself slowly into a sitting position. A grin spread across his face, no matter what happened the day prior, it is always good to wake up without a hangover. Deciding to check the scenery, he stood and strode over to the window. Jack blinked at the view, there instead of trees or sky or any thing remotely like he was expecting, he was looking down into another much larger room. His eyes darted around the room watching as people bustled around, from one desk to another, or between strange large apparatus.

"This vaguely looks like Torchwood" he tilted his head "the layout is completely different, but those look distinctly like alien tech." He quickly came to the conclusion the numbers were off. There was a good number of empty desks, and even the ones which seem to be used, greatly out numbered the people running around the room. Though the real question was how to get out? If this was anything like his Torchwood he would probably have better luck talking to them, and if it was more like the old Torchwood? Well then he would have to make a very hasty run for it. He had already had to deal with The Master testing his bounds, he did not want to get a repeat performance.

Then opportunity knocked pulling him out of his thoughts "are you hungry? I have some food if you would like it" a soft female voice called through the door

Jack grinned "oh of course, who am I to turn down the offerings of a beautiful woman"

With a click from the lock, the door opened outward. Then a small woman peeked in, when her eyes landed on Jack, she smiled "First of all, we are equipped to handle any threat and we meet violence with violence. And secondly" she waved to him "hello!"

Jack, choosing to ignore the first part, took a few steps forward and offered his hand out to her "Hello, Captain Jack Harkness"

she moved back half a step before relaxing and took his hand "Just call me Marta"

Jack kissed her hand and purred "it is a pleasure"

She pushed a strand of black wavy hair behind her ear, as a slight blush colored her cheeks. "well Mr. Harkness"

"oh, one as beautiful as you need only call me Jack" he winked

obviously flustered, and throughly red, she responded "well then um... Jack" she pulled back and rolled in the cart of food. Motioning Jack to sit, she pushed the cart next to the table. "here, have as much as you would like" she pulled closed the door and it locked with a soft click.

His eyes glanced over the food and then looked back at her "are you on the menu?"

Her dark eyes widened "I am NOT food!"

Jack blinked, then broke out laughing. "no, no I did not mean like-" he stopped and sighed at her scowl. "ah well what do we have here" he looked over the food more carefully, a bowl of fruit, a single chicken leg, the two donuts, half a sandwich as well as other odds and ends of food. "what did you do, raid the staff's lunches?"

A smirk formed on her lips "damn strait!"

He chuckled as he plopped down on one of the chairs at the table "are you going to join me in this pilfered feast?"

She shook her head "already ate"

He nodded "well if you change your mind" He motioned to the food before grabbing the chicken leg to begin his odd meal. He had met a lot of people over the years, learned to read them well enough to keep himself safe. At this point he was sure he was looking at a very cute non-human. She looked human enough. The black hair, tanned skin, even the black dress pants and the deep blue top that clung just right. The tell was the eyes, hard to miss that they were a very nice shade of deep purple. They sat in silence for a while, Jack being glad to eat, odd things trying to kill him, or managing to kill him, had a tendency to make him hungry. The real question was how to go about getting information out of her.

"I do not know what Boss is goin' on about" she said suddenly "you are a good guy"

He blinked at the sudden brake in the silence "you sure? I did threaten to eat you" he teased

She frowned and then smiled "you would not! I am sure of it"

He grinned and let his first thought of a response only run through his head. Then with a sudden pang of curiosity asked "how can you be so sure?"

She frowned "well" she thought a minute then shook her head "I should not say, Boss would be mad. He keeps telling me to not talk to people so much. Or rather to not say so many things that should not be said." she sighed "I have a tendency to decide I like someone and then just start talking and then BAM! Suddenly I have told them all about Torchwood and me being an alien! Boss always grumbles at me, saying I need to learn to be more like-" she stopped, her eyes widened and she quickly clamped her hands over her mouth.

Jack, who had jerked his head up at the mention of Torchwood, had to laugh at her expression.

"don't laugh!" she crossed her arms

"well the Torchwood was a surprise"

She blinked "that is what surprised you! Not the whole not form earth thing!?" she gaped at him

He just blinked "well the eyes kind of give away your not being human"

Her hand raised slightly as if to touch her eyes "you are an observant one, most just assume they are black."

His charming grin spread across his face once more "why thank you, though it is not much of an accomplishment to look at such beauty"

She blushed and looked down

Jack really loved making people blush, there is just some thing so rewarding about it. "I think I should talk to this boss of your's"

He eyes looked at him suddenly "that may be a while" she frowned and looked towards the window "lots of problems right now, he is very busy, he sent me over here to figure if you are a threat or not."

Jack frowned "I do not want to be trapped in here, if you insist on keeping me in here I will find a way to get myself out"

She looked at him a moment "I believe you will" she looked down "I can ask but" her frown deepened "we are short handed, Boss left, as soon as he told me to come here. The only ones still here are techies. Anyone who can hold their own in a fight is in the field."

He grinned at her wolfishly "well then braking out would be easy"

She blinked and then pointed to herself "not food"

He blinked taken back

She reached out and plucked a banana from the fruit bowl and tossed it to him "here these are good,"

Catching it he could not help but smile as the image of a certain ranting, banana loving, Time Lord popped in to his head "um, so when will he be back?"

"no idea" she laughed "however long it takes him to find and either fix or blow the problem up"

Jack could not help but join in and laugh "ah yes that is about how it works"

She stood "I will tell you as soon as he gets-"

All of a sudden the building shook and was a wash in a loud explosion. Jack grabbed Marta and swiftly pulled her under the table. As the shaking died down they both crawled out from under their shelter.

Marta jumped to her feet "what was that!? Boss better not of blown us up again!"

He stared at her "does he do that often?"

"Well, he only did it once, though there were three more times it was because of him" she blinked and looked thoughtful "and that once the thingie he was working on went boom"

Jack just gaped at her

"ok then!" she said rounding on him "not sure what went wrong but I am not leaving you trapped in here so stay close to me k?"

Jack's patented charming grin spread across his face "staying close to you will be my pleasure" unfortunately for Jack the comment and the smile went unnoticed as she unlocked the door.

She pushed open the door "hum? Did you say some thing?"

He laughed "no nothing" the two rushed down the hallway and towards the commotion of yelling voices.

Smoke billowed around the room and out through the gaping hole in the wall, people rushed around trying to put out fires here and there, while protecting the more delicate of the technology laying around. Marta rushed up to a tall man who was giving orders "Tailer! what happened?!"

He shook his head "we are not sure, every thing was normal and then" he motioned to the wall "right now damage control is our concern"

Jack instantly slipped into commander mode and frowned "someone should be looking for the ones who did this to make sure who ever it was is not planing on doing worse"

Tailer scowled at him "you will keep your mouth shut!" he snapped then turned to Marta "why is he here! You should have left him in the room!"

she looked down "but I could not just leave him..."

"you are too trusting!" Tailer yelled

Jack sighed "well at this point I have no reason to cause you problems" he motioned to the hole in the wall with the banana still in his hand "still say you should worry about if there are going to be more explosions"

Marta blinked then laughed "why do you still have the banana in your hand?"

He looked down at the yellow fruit "ah well bananas are very useful! I tried to shoot someone with a banana once" he grinned, at the time it was annoying, but in retrospect, The Doctor changing out his gun for a banana has been one of his favorite stories to tell.

"well as Fantastic as bananas are, that is one use they are rubbish at"

Jack froze, he knew that voice. He turned around slowly and came face to face with a certain, northern accented Doctor.


End file.
